Carmen Reyes
| Last= | Count=6 | Name=Carmen Reyes | Status=Alive | Birth=23 September | Place=Los Angeles, California, USA | Family=David Reyes - Husband Diego Reyes - Son Hugo Reyes - Son Lisa Reyes - Ex-daughter-in-law | Link=Hurley's mother | Actor=Lillian Hurst | S1Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS1 | S2Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS2 | S3Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS3 | S4Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS4 | S5Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS5 | S6Ep=Character appearances#Carmen_ReyesS6 }} Carmen Reyes was Hurley's mother. She was a devout Catholic, and was fluent in Spanish. She was often overbearing towards Hurley. Carmen had at least one other son, Diego Reyes. Before the crash }} Her husband, David Reyes left the family about 17 years before Hurley came to the Island. When Hurley became reclusive and practically catatonic after the deck accident, she had him committed to the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. He later moved back in with her after his condition improved. She is the heir to Hurley's millions, although she doesn't know this. When Hugo won the lottery using the Numbers, she was affected by his bad luck as well. Her father-in-law Tito died of a heart attack during a press conference; her other son, Diego, moved back in after his wife Lisa (whom Carmen refers to as "that whore") eloped with a waitress; and she broke her ankle while getting out of the car to see the new house Hugo had bought her with his winnings. The house subsequently caught fire. }} She later shared a mansion with Hugo in Los Angeles. Worried that Hugo was obsessed with the idea of being cursed, she called her estranged husband -- he moved back in and they became intimate again, to Hugo's disgust. After Hugo's return When Hurley returned from the Island she was still in a relationship with her husband, and both met Hurley at a private military base just west of Honolulu, Hawaii, along with other family members of some of the Oceanic Six. A short time later she threw Hurley a surprise birthday party in the theme of a tropical island. She told Hurley "Jesus Christ is not a weapon," after he misunderstood the party as someone breaking into the mansion, and prepared himself to use one of Carmen's many religious figurines. She was out shopping when Hurley initially returned after breaking out of the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. When she returned, she was surprised to see "a dead Pakistani" on her couch. Later, she questioned Hugo about why he was on the news. Hurley confesseed all the events on the Island to her. She told him that she believed him as he broke down in tears. Flash sideways In the flash sideways, Mrs. Reyes attended a banquet at the Golden State Natural History Museum honoring her son Hugo as Man of the Year. After the banquet, she expressed some frustration that Hugo had not found a girlfriend, and told him that she had set him up on a blind date with his grandfather Tito's neighbor's daughter Rosalita. Trivia * After appearing in season six, Carmen joined Nadia as the only off-island characters to appear in every season. Aaron, Vincent and Danielle Rousseau are the only other characters that also appeared in every season without ever being billed as main cast. ** Of these only Vincent also appeared in a mobisode of Lost: Missing Pieces * Carmen appeared in six episodes. All of them were Hurley-centric. ** The only episode that was not centric solely to Hurley was . ar:كارمن رياس de:Carmen Reyes es:Carmen Reyes fr:Carmen Reyes it:Carmen Reyes nl:Carmen Reyes pl:Carmen Reyes pt:Carmen Reyes ru:Кармен Рейес Reyes, Carmen Category:Season 1 characters‎ Category:Season 2 characters‎ Category:Season 3 characters‎ Category:Season 4 characters‎ Category:Season 5 characters‎ Category:Season 6 characters Category:Characters in all 6 Seasons Category:Wives Category:Multilingual characters Reyes, Carmen Category:Off-Island Real Time Characters Reyes, Carmen Reyes, Carmen Category:Flashforward Characters Category:Kate's flashforward characters Category:Sayid's flashforward characters Category:Hurley's flashforward characters Category:Flash-sideways characters Category:Hurley's flash-sideways characters Category:Supporting Characters